Call Of The Wild
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: In a other timeline, B/V/T are living happily. Till one day Vegeta starts to act weird. Strange things starts to happen to him and cause Bulma to worry greatly. A new beast is in the shadows but who and what is the real evil at hand here?
1. Contaminated

Call Of The Wild  
**Chapter 1 -- Contaminated **

Bulma smiled as Trunks laughed. Vegeta grumbled as a drop of water dripped from his nose. "Little brat!" he hissed at Trunks and began to pump his own super soaker. Trunks stopped laughing and ran off as Vegeta ran after him. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as a water balloon hit him from behind. Vegeta turned with fire in his eyes. Bulma smiled then ran off around the side of the house. "WOMAN!" bellowed Vegeta as he took off after her. 

Days had passed very much like this for some time now. In this timeline there was no androids, there was no Cell or Buu. Future Trunks had gone to many other timelines and killed off Dr. Gero and his killer androids and this was one of them. In this timeline everyone's lives grew in peace and happiness. Even the cold as deep space Vegeta had soften greatly and was now enjoying his life, well the best he could anyway… 

Vegeta finally caught up to Bulma and had her cornered. A evil smirk that would frighten most people rose on his face. Bulma was indeed afraid now but only at getting wet. Bulma had fallen deeply in love with Vegeta after their lust had gotten the better of them at first. That's how Trunks happen but after a while the two actually fell in love deeply. 

"I have you now woman." Vegeta smirked as he took aim. Bulma looked about in a panic not knowing what or where to go. "Think Bulma THINK!" she mentally yelled at herself. 

Vegeta started to squeeze the trigger as a gallon of water fell on him from above. He was now soaked head to toe. Bulma started to snicker as Vegeta gave her a death glare. He looked up and saw Trunks holding a bucket. "Oh crap!" he muttered as he took off over the roof. 

Vegeta powered up and took after him. Bulma walked backwards trying to see what was going on. All she could hear was Vegeta shouting at Trunks. She wasn't paying too much attention as to where she was going. Soon she found her self at the edge of the pool. She slipped bit a back losing her balance. She tried her best and waved around in the air not to fall in. But it was too late, she fell back into the pool's deep end. 

"BAH!" cried out Bulma as she reached the surface finally. She heard snickering and looked up to see Vegeta and Trunks laughing at her. Trunks grinned evilly and pushed his father in before he knew what was happening. Vegeta came back up glaring at the laughing Trunks. Right before he was about to explode Bulma grabbed Trunk's leg and dragged him in as well. 

When Trunks came up Bulma and Vegeta were laughing. Trunks gave his parents a glare then splashed his mother. "HEY!" cried out Bulma. She splashed back at him and then Vegeta. The three soon started splashing and dunking each other in the pool. Water went everywhere and time pasted quickly for them. 

Bulma floated on her back as the two boys of her had a contest on who could stay under the longest. Trunks came up first, his father had for once in his life made a funny face. Trunks instantly started to laugh at it, never had his father acted silly in the least bit, but Vegeta was one to win at any cost at anything. Trunks grew tried and flew out of the pool, he ran inside to get out of his wet clothes and maybe find some ice cream in the fridge. 

A shadow grew underneath Bulma till part of Vegeta's head poked above the water. He looked at Bulma in silence as she floated. He never got over what she had done to him, how he opened himself so much to her. She was now the most important thing to him and he wouldn't have it any other way now. 

He lifted his head more out of the water till his chin rested just above the water. "woman" he spoke in a calm voice. Bulma snapped to and let her self sink till she was floating the same as Vegeta. "Yes?" she cooed. Vegeta seemed to tense slightly before he spoke. "I love you." Bulma smiled and sunk down a bit and bobbed back up. "I love you too." she spoke softly back. 

Vegeta smirked slightly and wrapped a arm around Bulma holding her up a bit more. Even after all the time he has been with her, those words are still hard for him to say. Bulma smiled more as they kissed softly. They pulled back and Vegeta took one last look into her eyes then floated upward still holding her. 

He landed on the grass and smirked at Bulma. Bulma smiled then gave him a look, "What?" Vegeta huffed and slapped her behind, "Go cook me dinner woman." he bellowed. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him before she walked off, Vegeta smirked and watched her walk off. 

Soon as she was in the house he turned towards the west. A scowl covered his face for a moment, a few thoughts crossed his mind. He turned back and walked to and into the house. 

Bulma was humming to the radio she had on now as she buzzed about the kitchen. He could hear Trunks up stares playing one of his video games. Bunny and Mr. Briefs where each doing their own thing on the other side of the house. 

Vegeta walked through the halls of Capsule Corp in silence. As he walked he remembered back to the many things that had happen in their halls. He finally came to the room. He opened the door and looked into the unlit room. Everything in the room was different now but he could remember every detail of how it was before. 

"DINNER!!" echoed Bulma's voice through the halls. By the time Vegeta had walked to the kitchen Trunks was almost done eating. Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he came in. "Wow this has to be a first." 

Vegeta looked at her and raised a brow, "what?" Bulma looked at him a tad worried. "You were late for the start of dinner. Your never late, is something wrong?" 

Vegeta blinked and thought back, she was right he had never been late before in all the years he had lived there. Vegeta shrugged, "No nothing's wrong." Bulma looked at him a bit more then started back at her own food. 

Trunks looked at both of his parents then finished his plate. Trunks put his dishes in the sink and asked if he could sleep over Goten's. Bulma nodded yes and he ran off to call Goten. Trunks ran up stares after his call and grabbed his stuff then ran out the door saying bye on his way out. 

Vegeta ate in silence and Bulma started at him. Vegeta glanced up as he stuffed his face. He swallowed and spoke. "What is it woman?" Bulma sighed and took a bite of her steak. "Nothing" she said softly. 

Vegeta put his fork down and looked at her. "It's obviously not nothing so tell me already." Bulma pushed a pea around and glanced up at him. "I don't know, I just feel like…I should worry or something. I've been feeling it the past few days now. Now your starting to act a little weird." 

Vegeta raised a brow at her, "What do you mean weird?" 

"Well take today, you told me you loved me. You only do that if I bug the hell out of you to say it." Vegeta frowned a bit, "What I can't say it on my own?" 

Bulma shook her head, "It's not that it's just it was unexpected I guess. Then you keep seeming to wander off at times, you've been doing it all week. And your not in the gravity room cause I do check. And when Trunks went to Goku's you didn't say a thing. You normally give him hell if he tried to sleep over there. What's going on Vegeta?" 

Vegeta blinked at her then pushed back from the table. "Nothing" he spoke dryly as he walked out of the room. 

Bulma was stunned at his quietness. This caused her to worry only more, she couldn't figure what was going on. One minute he was like a little kid the next he was loving and tender, the next he's totally distant from her. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I wish I knew what was going on." she spoke softly to herself. 

Vegeta walked out onto the back patio. He sighed and looked head at the surrounding city. "I wish I knew too Bulma." he said quietly to himself. He clenched his fist and swore at himself. He wished he could have told Bulma why but he didn't know himself. For the past week he had began to feel over emotional. Like he had no control over them and he had this odd feeling to head west, something was drawing him to that direction. 

"I will find out what's wrong, I promise Bulma." he thought as he flew out into the night sky. Bulma sat along still in the kitchen and had no clue as to what was about to happen. 

Vegeta reached a forest and landed on the ground. He looked around and saw only trees and bushes. He walked towards what he felt as the source of it all. He heard some soft talking and ducked into a bush. Two large men walked by in armor and both wearing scouters. He instantly knew who they were, they were two scientists that worked for Freeza. 

"I told you this would never work." The first one spoke. "Oh shut up!" yelled the other one. 

"Heh, oh look at me, I will draw Vegeta out with a chemical scent. Jarrin you are so stupid. I wonder sometimes what goes on in that head of yours." laughed Bowlum.  "Do be quite it was a fine plan! Saiyans are driven by their instincts. By making a chemical scent in tune to Vegeta is a good plan! It was made to draw him out here and leave him confused and weak. I must have not made a strong enough formula is all." spoke Jarrin proudly. 

"Yea sure, good plan my ass. That's why Vegeta didn't even show up you dumb ass." hissed Bowlum. 

Vegeta growled at the two talking. It was them who was responsible for what was happening to him. He was going to make them pay for messing with him and making Bulma worry like she is. 

"Why are we even doing this?" sighed Bowlum. 

"Cause in case anything happen to Lord Freeza we were to carry out this mission. Making sure Vegeta is dead and any other Saiyans we find." hissed Jarrin. 

Bowlum rubbed his temple and sighed. "But come on Freeza is dead I'm sick of doing his dirty work." 

Jarrin grabbed Bowlum's throat and glared at him. "HOW dare you speak that way!!" He tossed him down on to the ground and spat at him. 

"Oh that's it!" yelled Bowlum as he tackled Jarrin. The two wrestled around and didn't notice Vegeta who was now standing away from them arms folded. Watching the two roll around in the dirt. 

"Ehm" 

Bowlum and Jarrin looked up at Vegeta. "Uhh hey Vegeta." Bowlum finally spoke up. Jarrin got off of Bowlum and pointed at Vegeta. "SEE I told you it would work!!" 

Vegeta glared at the two then the finger pointing at him. "You know it's not nice to point." 

Jarrin raised a brow then cried out as Vegeta moved lighting fast and crushed his hand. He then punched out the terrified Bowlum and kicked him to the ground. He spun around and tossed Jarrin who was cradling his hand into Bowlum. 

"Die" hissed Vegeta as he powered up a blast that blew up them and part of the surrounding trees. Bowlum and Jarrin cried out as they were blasted into dust. "Fools" Vegeta spoke as he spat at where they once stood. 

A shadow ran behind Vegeta and he turned suddenly and missed it. It moved too fast for him to have seen it. "What the?" Vegeta questioned out loud. The shadow creped behind him and Vegeta turned in time to see it jump on him. 

A cry shot out in the woods as flesh tore. Blood ran to ground and the shadow disappeared as fast as it appeared. Vegeta was left alone once more in the woods. Dark clouds appeared in the sky. Lighting flew about, someone had summon the Dragon. Soon as the clouds came they rolled away and a new sight entered into the darking night sky. 

"The moon!?" Vegeta said hoarsely as he held his arm. Blood dripped from a wound that was just tore open. Normally such a wound wouldn't effect him but it seemed like a lot of his energy had suddenly left him as soon as the shadow had bitten him. 

Vegeta felt weak and fell forward into the dirt. All he could do was roll over and look at the full moon rising upward slowly. The blackness fell upon him and the world went into a blur. Only the howling of a beast was heard later. A blood curdling cry of pain and sorrow that flooded the night sky. 

"VEGETA!" cried out Bulma as she awoke from a dream. It was actually a nightmare than a dream. Sweat ran down her face as she hugged her knee's. She was frighten and found no comfort when she saw her bed was still empty. Vegeta left and never came back after dinner. 

She got out of bed and walked out on to the balcony. She saw a full moon rising to her shock. She blinked a few times then brushed it off. Someone must have found a away to bring back the moon once again. People usually did, probably some adventurer or maybe even a moon cult. She really didn't care but it felt good to see the moon once more. But it only made her think about Vegeta more. 

Bulma's body unknown to her sent out a smell of distress into the wind. It flowed and danced about the wind till it reach a very keen nose. It drew it fully in and smelled around for more of it. It could feel somewhere in the back of it's mind who it was. It was very weak cause it traveled so far and any normal animal couldn't even smell it, but this was no normal beast. 

It took one last sniff and all the information that traveled with it. It could smell distress in it's scent and who it was. It showed it's fangs and growled lowly at this. It took off at a great speed towards where the scent was coming from. Running harder and racing faster to get to her. It reached the city and ran through backyards too quickly, no one saw it. Only dogs barked as it raced by. 

It stopped at Capsule Corp and hid in the bushes. It slunk low to the ground and looked up. With it's yellow glowing eyes it saw perfectly in the darkness. Bulma stood on the balcony looking at the moon with a slight frown on her face. It watched as she mouthed the words of her lovers name softly, it caused the beast to cringe slightly. It gave one lonely gaze and laid down on the ground. 

In it's head it thoughts of many things but then something took over. It smelled a new scent, a deer injured off in the woods outside the city. It's blood began to race at the smell, it was calling out to it. It gave one last look up to where Bulma was, she had fell asleep on a chair on the balcony. 

It crept out of the bushes and slunk to below the balcony. It adjusted it's self and jumped a huge height up to it. It landed with out sound and went over to her. It loomed over Bulma and looked at her. For the first time it felt so alone, more alone than it had ever felt even being this close to her. 

It's fur and clawed hand reached to touch her face but drew back as it looked at it. It's teeth clenched together at what it was. It walked into the room and grabbed a extra blanket. It took it out and carefully laid it over her. It looked at her and brushed a bit of hair away in a quiet and gentle stroke. It turned away and took off into the night, the deer and it's blood was still calling to it. 

Next Time… 

The heart aches at the sight of new changes. Lives drift apart and reshape in unnatural ways. Evil tampers with fate and the lives of other's. Things are tested and monsters show their claws, but not all monsters are what they seem to be. Two hearts are ripped in two as a spider spins it's web. For what we see on the outside isn't what we think is on the inside. Some wear masks to hurt, some wear to protect, others to hide. But who wears what?


	2. Infection

Chapter 2 -- Infection  
p  
Blood went everywhere as the main artery was sliced open in the deer's neck. It's long fangs sliced muscle, bone, and any other tissue. It tore the deer's flesh and lapped up it's leaking blood. After it was all done the deer there was nothing but broken bones and bits of fur. The creature had eaten ever bit of flesh on the deer it could find. It gave a long howl and ran off into the night leaving the remains as the only sign it was there.  
p  
The moon sunk into the horizon a hour ago but it still remained dark outside. The sunrise was about a hour away still when Bulma finally woke. A cold breeze had blown in and roused her from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around as to where she was. She ran her hand up to her face to wipe the crud away and realized a blanket was covering her now. She smiled slightly and got up, she slowly made her way to the bedroom and frowned at the empty bed. She thought with the blanket laid on her Vegeta had come home some time in the night.   
p  
"Maybe he's in the gravity room." She spoke to her self out loud trying to be optimistic as she could. She ran down the stares and down a hall with her heart racing and aching for the sight of him.  
p  
A cough came from his naked body as he laid on the carpet. He opened one eye slowly and looked around as to where he was. He could taste a tang metallic taste in his mouth, blood. He propped himself up on a elbow and looked down at himself. He was completely naked and covered in blood and dirt. Cuts and scrapes covered his forearms and shins. He tried to remember what happen after he blew up Bowlum and Jarrin, all he got was a splitting pain in his head.  
p  
He stopped himself from crying out at the pain, what ever happen he couldn't remember a thing but he felt something had happen, something horrible. He slowly stood up and sighed at the sight of the room he was in, he was in that room again. The one where it all started, the one where his heart melted for the first time in his life. He dragged his sore body the best he could and as fast as he could to a bathroom shower.  
p  
Bulma sat on the floor on her knee's crying silently, she sat in front of the gravity room's door. He wasn't there, no one was in there and it broke her heart in two. Tears fell on the floor below her as she wept. She slowly stopped as a new sound very faint had started, it sounded like running water. She took her face out of her hands and listened as quietly as she could. A shower was on somewhere near, "Vegeta!" she thought.  
p  
Her feet hit the floor and her legs burned as she ran as fast as she could. She slipped on one of the stares and banged her knee, she cried out a little but got right up and kept on going. She ran down the hall and into the bedroom and to the bathroom door. She suddenly stopped at the door and took a step back, she could hear someone in there now moving around. A sliver of light came from under the door as she panted out of breathe and stared at the door.   
p  
Her hand trebled as she reached for the door, she hoped to god he was ok. The world blurred out around her as thoughts raced about on what she would say to him. She knew she should chew him out for taking off like that, for making her cry. Just then the door snapped open and Vegeta stood there in just a towel staring at Bulma.  
p  
"Wo" Was all he got out before Bulma stepped forward and hugged him. Vegeta blinked at Bulma who was wrapped around his mid section now, tears rolling down her face on to him. No words could escape his lips, but he didn't know what he would say if he could speak. One hand with hesitation made it's way to her back and held her closer to him. Bulma wept without saying a word, the only sound her sobs and Vegeta's breathing which grew very heavy.   
p  
Bulma finally pulled herself away from him and dried her face and turned from him. "Sorry" she said almost too softly for him even to hear. Vegeta looked at her in confusion, if anyone was acting weird it was her. "Why" was all he said. His voice came out very soft for his normal booming tone, it was almost hard for her to realize he spoke.  
p  
Bulma turned to him with her eyes red and puffy now from a good cry. She stiffen and looked around the room in darts, her eyes shifting about now as she tried to not look into his eyes. "For crying like that… for being weak."  
p  
Vegeta's face soften a bit then went to stone. "Don't ever say your sorry for that. You are not weak, do you understand me?" He spoke with such strength and passion. He only did this to toughen her up for what might lay ahead. Last night was still a blur and it frightened him, but he could never let her see that. Even thought he had soften over the years on Earth he still had is everlasting pride.  
p  
Bulma looked at him and nodded, worry filled her mind. She hated how she let things get to her so quickly but this feeling of fear, worry, and trouble filled her mind for the past few days. It was leaving her quite emotional and prone to extreme upsets like now.  
p  
Vegeta walked over to a closet and started to dress as Bulma sat on the bed. "Where did you go last night?" she meekly spoke up. Vegeta never gave her a glance back as he dressed, "West"  
p  
"Why"  
p  
Vegeta slipped a white tank top over his head, "I don't know"  
p  
"Well what happen?"  
p  
Then came on a pair of black pants, "I found some of Freeza's men."  
p  
"….and?"  
p  
He pulled up the pants and went to the dresser on the left, "I killed them, they were after me. Using some chemical of sorts to mess with my head."  
p  
"oh… well why didn't you come back? What else happen?"  
p  
He pulled out a pair of socks from a pile in the draw, "I …. can't remember"  
p  
Bulma looked at him as he tugged on his socks on his feet. "What happen?" She spoke with more confidence now, she wanted no had to know.  
p  
Vegeta tugged on a pair of white gloves and stood there in silence, his back to Bulma. "I…I think something attacked me, bit me… I just…" He grabbed his head on the side as the pain started to come. "I..don't…know.." he managed to grunt out before he fell to his knee's panting.  
p  
"VEGETA!" cried out Bulma as she rushed to his side. She wrapped her arm around him but only had it brushed off. Vegeta stood back up and looked down at Bulma who was sitting on the floor. "I'm fine" he barked coldly.  
p  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with eyes pleading out to him, she only wished for a truth he didn't know himself. Vegeta looked down at her and felt his heart rip, he closed his eyes to avoid her gaze. "Woman" Vegeta opened his eyes and grabbed her arms and lifted her up gently. He placed a single finger under her chin and leveled their faces. "You have no need to worry. If anything bad happen would I be standing here?"  
p  
Bulma's face brighten slightly at his words, a hint of a smile tried to sneak it's way in. "No I suppose." she said somberly. "See so stop your stupid and silly worrying over nothing. I'm not going anywhere and you should know that by now." he snapped at her.  
p  
Bulma smiled softly and looked deep into his strong eyes, he was always so totally solid for her. She loved every bit of it, every part of herself that felt so much better when he spoke like that to her. His words are so reassuring cause he was one never to lie to her. But sometimes he left out important details and sometimes that hurt just as bad as someone who lies.  
p  
A man walked by Capsule Corp like many men have done before. He looked different then most with his dark silken business suit and well polished shoes. He took one last look at some stocks and tossed the morning paper into a trash bin. A sly smile came over his face as he turned to head to the building.   
p  
"Time to go to work."  
p  
Bulma tapped her pen against her bottom lip as she looked at the schematic. She couldn't find where in the circuit the current was draining to. A buzzer rang from a phone near by on the wall, Bulma sighed and slid herself and the chair to the phone.  
p  
"Capsule Corporation, Bulma speaking how may I help you?" She spoke in a rather dry and bored tone.  
p  
"Well the real question is how may I help you?"  
p  
Bulma cocked a brow, "Who is this?"  
p  
The man smirked, "Oh how rude of me. I'm Val Fox, a free lance advisor of sorts to major corporations. I feel that I can boost the Capsule Corp profits so here I am."  
p  
Bulma frowned a bit at the smoothness of his voice. "Sorry we're doing just fine by ourselves thank you."  
p  
The man frowned a bit, "Yes for now but I have a inside tip that might just save your company."  
p  
Bulma was getting mad now but curious too. "What do you mean by that?"  
p  
"Well let me in and I'll tell you, I wont take much of your time. I promise."  
p  
Bulma chewed on the end of her pen for a second. "Alright you got ten minutes but no more."  
p  
The door buzzed to show it lobby, the room was the size of a average living room. It was filled with chairs and a front desk but no one behind it. He saw no one around so he sat down in one of the seats.  
p  
Bulma walked down the halls with the back of her lab coat swaying behind her. She walked past the gravity room and heard Vegeta's shouts coming from it as he trained. She smiled slightly at it was a sign he might be acting more normal. She made it to the door that separated the building from the front lobby. It was a enforced door to make sure any crazy people before she could check them out couldn't come right in.  
p  
Bulma looked at a screen and saw the man in his suit sitting calmly in one of the chairs. She pushed a button and walked into the room. The man smiled warmly at her and stood up, he walked over and shook her hand. Bulma was unimpressed, "You have ten minutes."  
p  
"Well I better start then. Well according to a source of mine a competitor of yours will be releasing a new product soon that might hurt your company sales much. I'm not too sure as to what it is just that it's going to be big. And being the free lance I am I want to offer my services to you and your company."  
p  
Bulma didn't speak at first, taking in what was just said and picking her words carefully. "And why do you want to help us Mr. Fox? And what makes you so sure that whatever their product is will hurt our sales?"  
p  
Val smirked inwardly, she was going to be prefect. He could see now why the fierce Saiyan prince picked her as his mate. "Well Capsule Corp has done so much for the world, I thought I help you for a fee of course. A man needs to eat you know. And what I have seen from the test reports it's going to sweep the world."  
p  
Bulma gave him a hard look, "Come back tomorrow at 10am and well talk more. By then you'll be able to know if we are interested in your services. Thanks for stopping by and have your self a good day now Mr. Fox."  
p  
Val smiled, "Just call me Val and thank you for hearing me out. I hope you make the right choice. Good day." He gave her a wink and walked out the door.  
p  
Bulma looked at Val weird as he walked away. "Was he just hitting on me!?" she thought to her self. She shook it off and walked back into the main hall. Vegeta surprised her a bit by standing in front of her when the doors opened.  
p  
"AHH!" cried out Bulma as she was startled by Vegeta's sudden presence in front of her.  
p  
Vegeta eyed her when she screamed and jumped back a bit. "What was that all about?"  
p  
Bulma glared at him, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She punched him lightly in the arm and frowned. "And that was just some guy looking for a job. He sorta creeped me out, but I don't know why. I think he was trying to hit on me."  
p  
Bulma shivered a bit and Vegeta raised a brow a bit and chuckled. But then he grew very serious, "Was he really?"  
p  
Bulma blinked and nodded. "Ya he was trying that whole sly crap, shows how smart he is. But anyway he had some new worth looking into. Something about some new product from one of our competitors that might put our sales way down. He said he could help us but I gotta ask dad about it all first before we give him a answer."  
p  
Vegeta gave the air a sniff and picked up a smell that angered him. It was a male musk that's put off when a man lusts for a female. The scent was coming off of Bulma. Who ever that guy was he wanted HIS mate, this made his blood boil. He felt better after hearing Bulma insult him but frowned at the company talk. When bad things happen to Capsule Corp it put more stress on Bulma and made her very irritable.  
p  
"Answer?" Vegeta finally spoke.  
p  
"Ya if we'll hire him or not."  
p  
Vegeta growled slightly at the thought of a male being around his mate and lusting after her. "I would pick not."  
p  
Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly, "Why not you haven't even met the guy."  
p  
Vegeta huffed and turned to walk away, "Ya and I already don't like the guy." Vegeta walked off towards the kitchen leaving Bulma to wonder about what he said.  
p  
Vegeta chewed on a bite of a roast beef sandwich, he chewed slow a few bites then sped back up. His mind was plagued by many thoughts of what has been happening the past few days. He downed a glass of milk in a gulp and put the dishes in the sink. He grabbed his towel and walked into the hall to no where really.  
p  
Trunks came running in with a bag over his shoulder and Goten right behind him. Trunks went up to his room while Goten stopped in front of Vegeta. Goten smiled the famous Goku smile at him. Vegeta looked down at him and frowned, Goten looked so much like his father it was sicking.  
p  
"Mr. Vegeta can Trunks stay at my house longer? Pleeaasseeee?" wined Goten.  
p  
Vegeta growled but then thought it might be best to keep his boy out of the house till he fixed things. "Ya sure he could stay for the week for all I care." he huffed.  
p  
"WOW REALLY!?" cried out Goten, who was super excited now.  
p  
"Ya…" Vegeta growled.  
p  
"HEY TRUNKS GUESS WHAT!?!" cried out Goten as he raced up stares to Trunks room.  
p  
Vegeta rubbed between his eyes and walked on down the hall a bit more. He heard Trunks and Goten yell some more for joy then take off out one of the back doors. He felt them take off to Goten's house and sighed in relief.  
p  
Vegeta made his way passed the living room and was going to pass it but stopped. He walked into the room and went to one of the bookshelves. It held some books, CD's, and some picture's. He picked up one of the picture frames and stared at the image. He ran his thumb down the wooden frame lost in thought of when the image was taken.  
p  
It was two years ago. Bulma had tossed a get together and all of the z gang had come with their families. Vegeta had challenged and spent most of the day sparring with Goku. Gohan was hanging around Piccolo and told him a joke that day that made him laugh. It surprised everyone when Piccolo started to roar into a laughing fit. When asked what he told him he wouldn't say cause Piccolo would kill him.  
p  
The day grew long but everyone still had fun. Goku was found later playing with a camera and taking photo's of everyone. Vegeta had grabbed Bulma and snuck off to a more private place. Goku of course had noticed Vegeta and Bulma had went missing. When Goku came around a corner silently and saw Vegeta holding Bulma around the waist with one arm. They were silently watching the sunset together. Goku grinned at the photo op and took aim from behind. Vegeta looked at Bulma and smiled softly, Bulma had caught sight and smiled back at him. They were about to fall into a kiss when a flash went off. Vegeta and Bulma spun around to see the grinning Goku holding a camera.  
p  
"KAKKAAROOOTTTTT!!!!" screamed Vegeta. Goku's face dropped as he used his instant transmission technique to get away before Vegeta was on top of him, beating the snot out of him. Vegeta stood in the spot Goku was just in, face totally red from pure rage. Bulma was mad at first but then just laughed. "That's Goku for you." she laughed.  
p  
Vegeta huffed and folded his arms still raging at the rude intrusion by Goku. Bulma walked over to him, giving him a sly and sexy look. Vegeta raised a brow as she smiled at him. "Awww is Veggie butt all mad now?"  
p  
Vegeta growled, "Don't call me that."  
p  
"Awww well let Bulma kiss it and make it all better." Bulma leaned into Vegeta more and rubbed the side of his face with her hand. She placed a warm and tender kiss on his lips. "Better?" she spoke looking deep into his eyes.  
p  
"eh"  
p  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him but was surprised when Vegeta leaned in and took it between his teeth softly. Vegeta dropped his arms and drew Bulma closer to him and went into a passion filled kiss. Vegeta drew back finally after giving Bulma a full tongue over in her mouth. "Mmm better." he purred to her. Bulma smiled and turned in his arms, leaning her back against his chest as they finished watching the sunset undisturbed this time.  
p  
A slight coat of dust covered the glass and Vegeta wiped it away with his gloved hand. Goku had a real luck that night he took the picture in a way. When he took the picture the sun had disappear slightly behind a cloud not blinding the camera but adding a reddish hue to the image. It almost looked professional but it was all Goku's dumb luck. He was slightly happy it came out so nice. It captured the mood just right but he hated having it taken, it was suppose to be a private moment and Goku of all people saw it.  
p  
Vegeta sat it back in place next to a few other pictures. He gave them a glance over and turned and walked out of the room, he felt like a change of clothes.  
p  
Next Time…  
p  
Tender moments are a precious thing cause so few exist now of days. Confusion leaves one changed inside and out and pushes one to act differently than normal. Is this a true self or just a manifestation of the unknown? The change happens once more leaving a heart torn for the time. Comfort comes from one at first thought to be a threat. Will he hold the answers or lie's to break two lovers apart? Memories haunt the halls now of the building and cry out to the beast. The lady see's the beast in their great halls but will see cry out or see the plight of it all? 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3 -- Changes  
p  
Vegeta walked into his room and opened the closet. He went to the back of the closet, where he kept the clothes that weren't training outfits. He was looking for something a bit more comfortable than the tight fitting outfit he had now. He grabbed a black turtleneck and tan kakis and placed them on the bed. He took a quick shower to clean the sweat off of him and the smell. He dried off and got dressed and looked at the clock, it read 4:46.  
p  
"I got to make this up to her." he thought to himself as he tied a pair of boots on. He went into he closet and pulled out a sleek deep maroon dress and laid it out on the bed. He wrote a note and placed in on the dress and walked down into the kitchen.  
p  
He was carefully not to be seen by her just yet. He pulled out a phone book and looked through the yellow section of it. He ran his finger down the pages looking for a place she spoke of before. He found the number and dialed it up. He was going to hate himself later for doing this but Bulma needed amends for how he was acting, plus she would get a kick out of it all.  
p  
He hung up the phone and wrote on a sheet of paper and walked off towards the labs. Bulma normally worked till 5:30 so he knew she wouldn't come out prematurely. He slid it under the door and gave a knock then vanished before he was seen.  
p  
Bulma looked up from the computer screen when she heard a knock. She got up and sighed, "Now who could it be?" she spoke out loud to her self. As she came around a desk she saw a sheet of paper folded on the floor. She picked it up seeing her name elegantly written on the paper. She walked out of the door and looked around seeing no one. She walked back in and sat down on a near by chair.   
p  
She gave her name a look over once more, she knew only Vegeta wrote like that. She taught him how to write in her language and he soon added his own elegant princely style to it. She unfolded the paper wondering what was it all about, she read it to herself.  
p  
"Bulma,  
I'm sorry for my actions for the past days. I have no explanation for you at this time. All I can do is try and to make amends for them till I have a proper explanation worthy for your ears. So if it would please you, you'll let me try and make it up to you. Go to our bedroom and you'll find what you need. If you do not except my offer I'll understand. I'll be waiting for your answer in the living room.  
-Vegeta"  
p  
Bulma's heart melted like the first time he said "I love you" to her. She quickly ran out of the lab and to their bedroom and was surprised to see a dress laid out on the bed. She found a small paper on the dress and picked it up.  
p  
"Thank you" was all it read. Bulma smiled warmly and ran into the shower and scrubbed herself as clean as she could. She blow dried her hair and brushed all the tangles out. She brushed her hair straight and made a path on her head. Her hair flowed off to one side and behind her, her bangs raised up a bit to give it volume. Then she pulled out her makeup bag.  
p  
She dug around in the bag and pulled a few items finally out. She carefully applied each item to her face till she was satisfied with the result. She glowed in a rich golden color. Her lips were a rich plum lipstick and had a soft blush on her cheeks. And a soft plum eye shadow she lightly had applied on. She tossed off her towel and pulled on her dark red panties. She was very happy with the dress he pulled out, it was a deep maroon with black over lace that had a vine design over it. It had thin straps and was cut low enough to show off a little cleavage. She slid it on and looked at her self in the mirror. The dress stopped just below her knee's and had a slight cut on the side that showed some of her thigh.  
p  
She walked over to her jeweler box and put on a ruby necklace that she bought just for the dress she had on. After putting on her shoes she put on some perfume and felt she was ready. She smiled at her self with one last look over. She made her way down the hall wondering what Vegeta had planned for them.  
p  
Vegeta looked up when he heard Bulma enter the living room. He smirked when he saw her in the dress, all ready to go. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a look over. "Took you long enough." he chuckled.  
p  
Bulma gave him a little glare but was surprised to see him dressed up himself. He looked nice in the black turtleneck and tan kakis, she really liked this new look of him. "So now where to?"  
p  
Vegeta smirked more and grabbed her hand softly, "You'll see."   
p  
He lead her downstairs and out the door. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a capsule, he clicked it and tossed it towards the drive way. Bulma was a little surprised he was going to use a car. She was also happy she made him get his license after she heard about Goku and Piccolo's try from Chichi. He opened one of the doors and Bulma got in and strapped herself in. She knew he knew how to drive but she never been in a car with him driving yet.  
p  
Vegeta got in the other side and buckled in as well, he backed out and took off down the street. Bulma was happy she didn't put up her hair or it would have been a mess seeing as the car Vegeta picked was a convertible air car. She was pleased he could drive so well, he didn't even kill anyone the whole way but she was more pleased at where they went.  
p  
"OH MY GOD!" Bulma cried out for joy. Vegeta had pulled into one of her favorite café's. Well it was more of a restaurant but it had a café feeling to it. She had gone there before with one of her friends and talked her head off one night all about it. Vegeta ate his food in silence as she talked, she thought he didn't listen as she went on about it over dinner.  
p  
Vegeta smirked at her reaction as he parked the car. He was pleased with the café himself. It wasn't that big and it was a weekday so not too many people where there, he liked that. Bulma had told him before it was one of them good places not too many people knew about but had faith customers that kept them going. She really liked it cause it had good food and not too many people to recognize her and hound her.   
p  
Bulma was beaming as she got out of the car and walked over to Vegeta. "Happy?" Vegeta spoke up finally. "YES!" cried out Bulma as she hugged him around his neck. Vegeta chuckled slightly and wrapped a hand around Bulma's waist and walked her to the café.   
p  
The waiter showed them to their seats and handed them their menu's. Bulma smiled brightly as she looked through the selection's. A man walked up to their table and smiled brightly at Bulma.  
p  
"BULMA! My dear I'm so happy you grace my café once more with your radiance!" the man boomed.  
p  
Bulma looked up and smiled, "TONY!" She stood up and gave the man a bear hug. Vegeta looked up from his menu a tad confused now. "Aww you shouldn't say such things you'll make me blush." she laughed.  
p  
Tony chuckled and caught sight of Vegeta, "Ahhh and who might this strapping man might be?"  
p  
Bulma laughed, "Oh I'm so sorry Tony this is my husband, Vegeta." Vegeta eyed the two, "Hello" was all he said.  
p  
"Well hello there, I'm glad to finally meet the man who took my Bulma's heart." Tony chuckled.  
p  
Bulma slapped Tony playfully, "Oh stop that." Vegeta gave a little glare at Bulma and Tony.  
p  
Tony laughed, "Well it's nice to see you again my dear, I hope you enjoy your meal and it was nice to meet you Vegeta." Vegeta grunted in response as the old well rounded man walked back into the back of the café.  
p  
Bulma sat back down smiling brightly. Vegeta blinked at her as she looked back at her menu, "Who was that?"  
p  
"Oh that was Tony."  
p  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "Yea I got that but who is he?"  
p  
Bulma looked up from her menu, "Oh yaaaa you don't know about Tony, I forgot silly me. Tony is a old pal of the family, him and my dad went to high school. He's always joked around with me about being his Bulma."  
p  
"I see" Vegeta shrugged it off as a human thing and went back to his menu. After a few minutes the waiter came back, "Can I take your order now?"  
p  
"Well I'm ready I don't know about him but I'll have the Greek salad and the Chicken Parmigiana please and umm some red wine." The waiter wrote it down and took her menu. "And you sir?"  
p  
Vegeta looked up at the man, "I'll have 5 Moussaka pizza's, 10 house special calzones and 10 meatball and sausage pasta dinners, 5 grilled chicken salad's and 15 order's of buffalo wings."  
p  
The waiter looked at Vegeta in shock, "Umm is that all sir?" Vegeta gave the menu a look over, "And I'll have the same wine as her." The waiter scribbled it down and took his menu and walked off.  
p  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Not that hungry?"  
p  
Vegeta shrugged, "I had a big lunch."  
p  
Bulma slightly glared at Vegeta, "So that means you cleaned out the fridge again?"  
p  
"Heh"  
p  
Bulma frowned a bit, "Saiyan pig."  
p  
Vegeta huffed, "Hey at least I don't eat as much as Kakkarot!"  
p  
Bulma laughed a little, "Thank god. I swear that man is a bottomless pit. I also thank god for home delivery food companies. I'll have to give them a call tomorrow."  
p  
"Yeah and I want more steak this time." Vegeta grumbled.  
p  
Bulma just smiled and looked around still amazed Vegeta did something like this for her. "I'm glad I have him. He still amazes me to this day." she thought to herself.  
p  
The two talked mostly about the little things that where happening around them. The food came and they enjoyed it greatly. They paid and Vegeta took Bulma on a sunset stroll down to a park. She was swimming in it all of where Vegeta was leading her to. Vegeta lead her across a small bridge in which a pond from behind them streamed off to a waterfall just ahead of them. It also had a clear view of the lower laying part of the city. Bulma plopped down on the lone bench on the bridge and just kept smiling. Vegeta sat down next her with a soften face than his normal look and wrapped his arm softly around her waist.  
p  
"I really like this, you know so….thanks, a lot." Bulma spoke softly and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.  
p  
Vegeta huffed and smirked a bit more. "Yea I know"  
p  
Bulma sighed happily and leaned he head on to Vegeta's shoulder. Over the years she learned how to do it just right seeing how she was the taller one by a few inches. Vegeta tighten his grip a little, drawing her slightly closer next to him. The two sat in silence and watched the sunset.   
p  
Bulma almost wanted to doze off cause she was so comfortable on the bench like that. The last of the sun, bright red in color sunk behind a hill of homes below them. The stars slowly came out, rising from their sleep in the day and started to shine brightly. Bulma drew in a deep breathe and gazed upward.   
p  
Vegeta raised a brow as Bulma pointed to the heavens. "Right there" was all she said at first. Vegeta looked up and saw nothing at where she was pointing. She wasn't pointing at where Vegetsei use to be, what other planet could she be point at?  
p  
"Right what? What are you pointing at now woman?"  
p  
Bulma smirked at him and kept pointing, "Namek silly or where it use to be."  
p  
Vegeta blinked and saw she was right, that was where Namek use to be. "But why are you pointing there?"  
p  
Bulma put down her arm and smiled softly at him and poked his nose softly. "Cause that's where I met your ugly mug for the first time."  
p  
Vegeta huffed and thought back to that time. He must admit he found Bulma very lovely the first time he saw her but he was all business then, he wasn't who he was today, he wasn't her's yet at that time.  
p  
Bulma leaned back a little and kept looking up. She kept quite for a bit as if lost in thoughts. "Would have you really killed be back then?" she finally spoke.  
p  
Vegeta was shocked a little bit with her question but he wouldn't lie to her. "Ya… but… I was different then."  
p  
Bulma smiled a little, "Ya you where, but…are you happy the way you are now? Doing things like this or do you miss that life?"  
p  
Vegeta frowned a bit, "What do you think?" he said a little harsh.  
p  
"I'm asking you."  
p  
Vegeta gave a little sigh seeing she wanted him to say it. "Yes…yes I am. That life wasn't my choice this life is and I'm happy with my change to who I am now." A pause that lingered in the air for a bit. "Are you happy?"  
p  
Bulma glanced over and saw he was looking right at her. She looked in his eyes for a bit then smiled and held his face. "Of course I am." The two leaned in and kissed feeling a bit relieved.  
p  
Bulma curled up against him not wanting to go just yet. "You know, we should talk more like..this." Vegeta finally spoke up. Bulma nodded and felt at peace as he softly stroked her hair. "How about now?" she chipped in.  
p  
Vegeta gazed up at the sky feeling like they should. "Well… I think it's your turn so go."  
p  
Bulma smiled at his willing to talk to her. "Well… tell me about your family, you never have."  
p  
Vegeta blinked a bit, she was right, he had never told her anything about that. "My father was a great man. He was the one who raised me till I was taken by Freeza. He was strong but more with pride than physical power. He told me I had the bloodline and power to become a super Saiyan. It was cause of his words and trust in me that I've worked so hard to obtained it. He was only one before I met you that gave me a kind word. And for my mother I never knew her, I was told she died when I was young. This must be true cause I have no memories of her at all."  
p  
"I see…what did your father look like?"  
p  
"He was a tall man and I suppose him and I looked alike. But he also always had a goatee. And... always looked at me, with such… trust and hope for me in his eyes."  
p  
Bulma wrapped her hand in his and was happy she was getting to finally know such things. She could tell his father had meant the world to him. "Ok your turn."  
p  
Vegeta thought for a moment not too sure what to ask her. "Ok how did you meet Kakkarot?"  
p  
Bulma laughed a little, "Always with Goku huh?" Vegeta huffed. "Well it was when I was about 16 and looking for the dragonballs for the first time. He was just this odd monkey boy I almost ran over when I was looking for the four star ball. The silly kid thought I was a monster and tossed my car on it's side. Goku was so odd, funny and cute back then." Bulma chuckled a little thinking back to those long ago times.  
p  
"Cute huh? Did you ever have a crush on the kid?" Vegeta snickered.  
p  
"Naaa" Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "He was a odd one and anyway I didn't meet Yam… Yamcha came into the picture soon after I met Goku. God he was such a wimp back then. He couldn't even look at a woman with out freaking out."  
p  
Vegeta laughed, "Figures"  
p  
"Wow I forgot how much I been through back then. I think I was almost killed at least a hundred times."  
p  
Vegeta blinked and looked at Bulma, "That much?"  
p  
Bulma looked up and chuckled. "Well maybe not that much but it seems that way with Pilaf, The Red Ribbon Army, Piccolo, and all the other monsters that attacked us."  
p  
"Sounded like fun." Vegeta smirked.  
p  
"Yea…it was." Bulma smiled. Bulma took a big breath in, "The dragonballs really have changed things. Something so small has changed everything really. I wonder what things would be like if I never found the first one in my cellar."  
p  
Vegeta's grip around Bulma tighten a bit, "I wouldn't have liked that."  
p  
"Me neither"  
p  
Vegeta released his grip from Bulma, "Want to go?" Bulma nodded and the two walked off. When the two got home Bulma tossed her shoes right off and smirked at Vegeta. Vegeta eyed her and knew that smirk of her. Bulma glared playfully as she took off running down one of the halls. Vegeta grinned hungrily and kicked off his own shoes before taking off after her.  
p  
Bulma ran as fast as she could smiling, as she got down father she looked back to see Vegeta no where but that didn't mean he wasn't close. Bulma ran around a corner only to bump into Vegeta. She started to fall backward but Vegeta grabbed her hand before she fell. He pulled her back up and only grinned. Bulma frowned as Vegeta took off running away from her. Bulma frowned but then smirked and dashed out one of the doors in the other direction.  
p  
Vegeta smirked at his idea as he walked around the hedge gardens, she was never going to look for him out there. He enjoyed these games they played ever once in a while, it really got his blood pumping even thought it really wasn't a work out. Vegeta suddenly heard a rustling and was surprised that Bulma was looking for him out there. When he hid behind a corner to look around he didn't see Bulma.  
p  
There sniffing at the ground down the long path was a large creature but it was deep in the shadows so he couldn't make out what it was. It stood up slightly, being on two leg's but it looked like it preferred four legs better. It's red eyes looked ahead and Vegeta stared in shock as it looked at him. A glimmer of long white fangs showed it self as it grinned at him. It started to run at him, all he could was look at it in shock.  
p  
Just then two arms wrapped around him from behind. Vegeta cried out in pure shock and fell forward. When he looked behind him he saw Bulma looking at him in shock. He turned and looked down the other path and saw nothing. Sweat pored down his face as he tried to make sense at what just happen.   
p  
Bulma walked over and sat down next to Vegeta who was sitting on the ground looking around in a very paranoid way. "Vegeta what's wrong!?" Bulma cried out as she hugged one of his arms. Bulma was a little surprised when he grabbed her and hugged her a little hard. "I…I ..don't know…" Vegeta's voice was trebling badly.   
p  
"I…saw…something..it looked..like what I saw..before."  
p  
Bulma held Vegeta to her and tried to calm him. She didn't know how to feel, to be frighten of what ever Vegeta saw. To be strong in a moment he needed it. If anything she was being over taken with worry at what could shake him up so much.  
p  
"What was it?" she spoke softly to him, rubbing his back to calm him.  
p  
"I..don't know. Before…it…it bit me..I think…I…GAHHH!!" Vegeta grabbed his head as a flood of pain came on. He was pushing hard to try and remember what happen but the pain was too much and he passed out in Bulma's arms.  
p  
Bulma was in such shock and worry that he would just pass out like that. What ever was wrong with him it had to be bad for him to cry out in pain like that. She looked around fearing what ever he saw could be still out there, near them.   
p  
"vegeta…..vegeta..please…wake up…" she cried, fear was starting to over take her now.  
p  
Bulma tried her best to hold Vegeta but she couldn't hold in the tears. She cried into his neck as she held him tightly, she was frighten for the safety for the both of them. She just kept crying out his name and trying to wake him but nothing would for the rest of the night.   
p  
After a hour she calmed down a bit but still was very frighten. Vegeta was too heavy for her to move by herself but she wouldn't leave him out in the yard alone if that thing might be out there, what ever it was. She managed to pull him closer as she leaned up against the hedge. She was going to have to wait till day and hope what ever it was would be gone by then or for Vegeta to wake up soon.  
p  
Bulma kept herself awake the whole time. She was going to guard Vegeta no matter what would happen. So hours pasted and 3 am came around when Vegeta finally began to wake. Vegeta let out a groan and gripped his head. When his eyes met Bulma's he was so surprised at them. They where red and puff, part of her makeup was runny from all the tear that fell from her face. She looked at him so pleading for a answer as to what happened.  
p  
"my…head.." Vegeta moaned. He sat back and looked down at the ground in shame. Bulma tried to smile and fell into his chest. She started to cry once more and Vegeta felt so utterly horrible. He held her tight as his heart was hurting so bad for putting her through all this but was it his fault really?  
p  
"I'm….so…sorry" he barely whispered out. Bulma's crying soften and she finally spoke. "I..I was frighten I would lose you to…what ever was out there."  
p  
Vegeta laid his head on her shoulder as the pain that lingered slowly was going away. "I was too" A tear rolled down his face and on to her skin. Bulma gasped a little when she felt a drop of water hit her neck.  
p  
Bulma pulled back and looked at his face. She could see the fear brimming his eyes, she could feel he didn't like that fact he had no clue as to what was going on or what happen to him. For the first time fear was overtaking him.  
p  
Bulma brought her hand to his face and rubbed her thumb over his cheek and felt a most streak. He did shed a tear and that was the proof, she also saw he was fighting back many more. She wondered when was the last time he allowed himself to cry if ever. She smiled weakly and embraced him snuggly.   
p  
"It's ok if you want to, I'm never going to leave your side." she warmly whispered in his ear. It was her turn now to be the strong one, for him.   
p  
Vegeta did nothing at first but that didn't last for long. He wasn't too sure how to feel or act as Bulma held him, trying to be strong, for him. He felt such a release like never before as the first of many tears came down. Bulma could feel them on her skin as he silently cried on her.   
p  
Next Time…  
p  
The search begins for answers to the problems that plague them now. Lock memories may hold a key but how can or what can unlock them is a different matter. So what happens when one can no longer control them self? What happens when the beast comes through and shows it's face? Whould your lover run away or stand by your side? Would you even know you are hurting her and the true extent of that pain? And what would you do to make it all go away? 


	4. Tests

Chapter 4 -- Tests  
p  
Bulma laid awake looking at the ceiling. She glanced over at Vegeta who was sound asleep now, she was happy he was getting some rest. He seemed to be totally wiped out at what had happen. She was too but she wasn't tried just yet. She thought back and replayed it.  
p  
Vegeta finished his tears or rather he had no more, his eyes were drained of anymore. The two had walked somberly but wary back into the house. If they hadn't had been attacked yet then what ever it was must be gone. Vegeta tossed off his sweater and pants and laid down in his boxers under the sheets. Bulma slipped into a nightgown and they didn't say a word till they laid together.  
p  
"Are we going to ok?" Bulma whispered.  
p  
Vegeta rolled over and faced her. His face looked bleak and tried, "I…don't really know."  
p  
Bulma sighed a little and held his hand once more. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles back and forth. "What did you see before I got there?"  
p  
Vegeta was so confused at what he felt when he looked at the creature. He felt such a wave of fear over sweep him it was so overwhelming. "I was just standing there and I heard something move around. So I looked around the corner thinking it was you but then I was …it. It had bright red eyes, like blood or a wild animal. It bared it's long fangs at me but it was in the shadows so I couldn't see it really. I…I was frighten I don't know why. It ran at me and I..I couldn't move till you grabbed me."  
p  
Bulma blinked and thought back to what he said before. "You also said you saw it before and it bit you before you passed out."  
p  
Vegeta nodded. "I really can't remember and I don't want to try cause it seems every time I try. I get flashes of it or something that happen to me along with a great pain in my head."  
p  
Bulma rubbed his face with her thumb, "Will check you out tomorrow and see if anything is wrong, ok?"  
p  
Vegeta moved his face slightly more into her hand, "Ya… I want to know what's going on…with..me" Bulma smiled a bit and snuggled into him as the two said no more and tried and get some sleep.  
p  
Bulma's eyes finally grew heavy after replaying what happen over and over again in her head, looking for some clue as to what happen. She yawned and dozed off finally, still in the embrace of Vegeta that he enclosed her in while sleeping.  
p  
The next morning Vegeta woke up around 8, it was a late for him to get up but with everything that happen he let it slide. Bulma still laid asleep and didn't awake till 10. She came down stares dressed and poured herself some coffee. Some dishes were in the sink showing Vegeta had made breakfast for himself. Bulma opened the fridge to get some cream but was surprise when she saw breakfast for her wrapped up. She smiled sweetly and took it out.  
p  
"That man surprises me day after day." she said out loud to herself.  
p  
She heated the plate up and ate it while poking around in the morning paper. Vegeta came in later from his morning work out. He went right to the fridge and pulled out some bottle water. He wiped off some sweat off of his forehead and leaned up against the counter.  
p  
Bulma looked up from her paper at him. "Good morning and thanks for the breakfast." she smiled at him.  
p  
Vegeta took a long drink from the bottle and finished it off. He went to the sink and started to fill it with water. "Welcome" was all he said. He put the top back on and placed it back in the fridge. Bulma finished and put her plates in the sink and faced Vegeta who was standing in the door way now.  
p  
Bulma turned to him and knew it was time to get to work. "It's time we got started, huh?" she softly said. Vegeta only nodded slightly. Bulma walked out as Vegeta followed her to the main lab.   
p  
When they entered Bulma went over to her desk and tossed on her lab coat. Vegeta just stood in place giving little glances about, wondering what kind of tests she would put him through. Bulma washed her hands then went over to a counter. She took out a needle and went over to Vegeta.  
p  
"Sit" she said as she pointed to a chair. Vegeta sat down and stared at the needle. "Place your arm out, palm up please." Bulma spoke as she placed the needle next to him on a tray. She took alcohol swab and washed a little area on his arm. She then grabbed the needle and started to tap his arm with two fingers. After a bit a vein showed it's self slightly on his arm.  
p  
The needle slid right in once she poked him with it. She pulled back the end of the needle and dark red blood came into the tube. When it was filled she slid the needle back out and put a bit of gauze to stop the blood. Vegeta held it in place as he followed Bulma over to a machine.  
p  
She stuck the tube in a little metal circular machine. She closed the lid and turned it on, it hummed slightly as it spun the tube of blood around in it. After a little while Bulma took it out and placed a drop on a slide. She then went over to a microscope and looked into it. The whole time Vegeta just quietly watched her as she went along.  
p  
She hooked something up to the top of the microscope and plugged it in to her laptop. She punched in a few things and brought up the image from the microscope and another one. She motioned Vegeta to sit next to her. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her looking a tad worried now.  
p  
"Did you find something?" He questioned her. Bulma nodded and showed him and screen. "You see this?" she said pointing to one of the pictures. Vegeta nodded. "This is your blood from last year from when you got hurt badly. And this…" She pointed to the other picture, the one from the microscope. "Is what your blood looks like now."   
p  
Vegeta just looked at the two. He didn't know anything about blood and how it works but he could tell something was wrong. The things that were floating around in his blood from last year looked nothing like what was in his blood now. "What does it mean?"  
p  
Bulma gave a little sigh, "I'm not too sure but I would say you've changed inside but into what I don't know. I'm going to run some more tests, you can leave if you want…" Vegeta shook his head no, he was going to see this through. "Ok then."  
p  
Bulma put another drop in a dish and ran it into another machine. It started to hum a little loud and things started to pop up on a screen. After 15 minutes a beeping came from the machine. Bulma slid over to the computer screen and looked it over. Vegeta stood behind her trying to make heads or tail of what it said.  
p  
Bulma scratched her head, "Well this isn't right." Vegeta blinked, "What isn't?" Bulma turned and pointed to the screen while looking at him. "Well for started these gene's here belong to canines. So basically you have wolf DNA in you."  
p  
Vegeta looked at her in shock, "What do you mean wolf DNA!?"  
p  
Bulma's face grew a little dark. "I don't know but these gene's on your DNA aren't suppose to be there. I though Saiyans were monkey like but this DNA here is from Earth. It matches one breed of wolf here almost dead on. As for the rest that I can tell is normal."  
p  
Vegeta's face was mixed with so many things. He had no clue as to what this all meant. "But what does that mean and have to deal with me not being able to remember?"  
p  
Bulma looked at the screen and then back at him. "I really don't know. I'll have run a full scan on you. Good thing I just finished my latest project, it'll be perfect for this." she said cheering up a bit more.  
p  
Vegeta eyed her as she went over to a large tube that was about 7 feet high. She pushed a button and the tube lifted up and a breathing mask came down. She motioned for Vegeta to come over and he did warily.  
p  
"Ok now strip down to your boxers." Vegeta just shrugged and did what he was told. Bulma placed his clothes over on a desk. Vegeta got in and Bulma placed the mask on him. When it was on she backed away and pushed a button and the tube came down. Vegeta looked around a bit, it reminded him a lot like a rejuvenating chamber. The tube filled up with a blue liquid that made him float in it.  
p  
Bulma sat back down and tapped on a computer and then flipped a switch on the wall. "Vegeta in the mask there's a microphone so if you need to say something I'll hear you." Vegeta nodded in the tube and tried to watch her the best he could through the liquid.  
p  
Bulma punched in a few things and bubbles started to rush through the tube pasted Vegeta. After a while she came up with a idea. "Hey I'm going to try something so tell me if you feel anything k?"  
p  
"Uhh o..k" Vegeta said wondering what was going to happen.  
p  
Bulma began typing fast now and the tube started to turn a greenish color than yellow. The bubbles came slower but bigger now as if it was a syrup in the tube now. Bulma was using a trick the rejuvenate chamber does and flood Vegeta in Saiyan DNA hoping his body would react.  
p  
"Anything?" Bulma finally spoke up.  
p  
Vegeta was silent for a second, "…I feel a little…tingly."  
p  
"Ok…I hope that's good." she said softly.  
p  
"Hey I heard that!! Don't tell me you have no clue what your doing woman!!" he shouted.  
p  
"I know what I'm doing but I don't know how your going to react. I mean I have no clue as to what has happen to you." Bulma huffed.  
p  
"That's makes two of us." vegeta said rather quietly.  
p  
Bulma was silent as she looked at the screen. She could see the reflection of Vegeta on her screen, just floating in the tube looking slightly helpless. It was such a odd sight for her to see him like that. It made him look almost human which both calming and frightening at the same time.   
p  
"GAHHHH!" cried out Vegeta as pain shot through his body.  
p  
Bulma spun around and saw Vegeta clutching his stomach. "VEGETA!!" Bulma cried out as she ran over to the tube. Vegeta shook then stopped and seemed he passed out. Bulma was on the break of tears and fell to her knees.  
p  
"Please be ok." she softly sniffled. Then Vegeta's foot twitched and caught Bulma's eye. She stood slowly back up has little twitches began through his body. "V..V..Vegeta?" she whispered.  
p  
Vegeta's face shot up and two yellow eye looked back at her. Bulma screamed and fell backwards on her butt. Vegeta's body started to swell and hair was growing rapidly. Muscle shrank and grew on him, making his back legs more muscular and dog like. A furry wolf's tail grew out from the back of him as claws came out of his fingers and toes.  
p  
Bulma could only look on in shock as to what was happening to him. He finally stopped and now what could be best put was he was now part wolf. Vegeta or rather beast Vegeta ripped off the mask and like any wolf looked for a way to get out of the confiding space. He first scratched at the glass growling then floated down to the bottom of the tube. Soon as his foot hit the floor he slammed into the glass.  
p  
The glass went everywhere with the yellow liquid that turned back to blue. Bulma screamed out once more and shielded herself as she crawled backwards. She managed to only find herself in a corner as the beast Vegeta stepped off and on to the floor sniffing the air. She looked at him shock as he looked around. He had Vegeta's face but now his hair was more wild and most of the surrounding part of his face had fur. The rest of his body was covered in a dark brown fur and had a grayish tint to it.  
p  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma and seemed to glare. Like his new mind was trying to figure out what she was. He hunched over and let out a low growl. This cause Bulma to scream out in fright. Vegeta snarled at her cry out and swiftly ran over to her. His yellow eyes seemed to glow at her as he started her down. Bulma balled up and covered her face. Vegeta just loomed over her and then moved in slowly.  
p  
His hand reached out and brought some of her hair upward and he sniffed it. "Please don't hurt me." she softly cried out. "Vegeta…" Vegeta looked at her differently as if he knew her but couldn't place it. Vegeta moved in closer and moved her arm from her face and sniffed the air a bit more.  
p  
Bulma in tears slowly looked at him. His face seem to falter when she looked into his eyes. The snarl on his face went away. His tail behind him rose slightly as who she was to him slowly made it's way out. He cocked his head slightly and looked at her face more. Bulma stopped crying for a moment and looked at him.   
p  
Vegeta still holding her arm turned her hand palm up and sniffed the inner part near her wrist. He brought his face to it and licked it, lingering a bit. He paused for a moment taking the taste in. He gave one more lick verifying the taste fully. Vegeta let go of her hand and looked at her coldly but softer now.  
p  
Bulma's bottom lip shivered at his face. She was so confused if he knew her or not. But then when she saw his face soften from it's coldness before she could tell some part of him now knew something about her. "Vegeta" she softly cried out as she fell into him.  
p  
Vegeta froze as Bulma cried into him. He took another sniff of her hair and part of him awoke. Bulma was surprised when she heard him whimper slightly. Vegeta grabbed her and held her back from him and seemed to look at her pleadingly. She sat back and watched him look at his own hands in a confused manner.  
p  
He then seemed to go into shock then looked at Bulma in a panic. Bulma reached out to grab his hand but he turned and ran out to the doors before she could. He looked over the doors quickly and knocked them down like he did to the glass.   
p  
"VEGETA!"  
p  
Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma who was standing now with a out reached hand. He quickly turned away and ran off down the hall. She knew he would get outside and off to who knows where. She fell back down and started to weep into her hands. She hadn't a clue as to what had happen or what was Vegeta now.  
p  
Vegeta ran faster and faster through West City till he was out in the woods then all the way to the sea cliffs. He stopped, breathing hard looking at the ground. Part of him knew who he was but the other half now was all animal. These two parts fought to stay or be in control. For the time being Bulma had brought part of Vegeta out. Vegeta just sat down and looked out to the ocean, trying his best to stay in control.  
p  
Bulma stopped crying and stood up. "I've got to find him." She took off running to outside with a capsule in her hand. She made it out the door and tossed the capsule into the air. After the smoke cleared a air bike was in it's place. She got on the looked at the broken door on the ground. She looked ahead at some broken branches.  
p  
"It looks like he just went right ahead."  
p  
Bulma took off into the air following the trail Vegeta left. Bulma followed it through town and into the woods. She came flying out of them and saw him sitting at the edge of a cliff. She knew he knew she was there as she landed and re encapsulated the air bike. He didn't move at all as she slowly walked up behind him. She stopped when she was about five feet away from him. His head finally looked back slightly but then turned back.   
p  
"Are…..are you ok?" She finally spoke up. Vegeta seemed to sigh but he didn't move. Bulma frowned when she wasn't answered. "Wait maybe he can't talk in this form?" She thought to herself.  
p  
"Vegeta? Can you talk?" She questioned again. Vegeta finally lifted his head a bit, "I…am..Veg..e..at…rrright?" he managed to slur out as if he was trying to get use to talking.  
p  
"Yes…you are…" Bulma said somberly.  
p  
Vegeta turned his head back slightly, "W..w…B..bul..maa?""  
p  
"Ya, I'm here for you like always." Her voice was started to crack a little.  
p  
Vegeta turned his head back and looked at his hands again. Bulma slowly came around and stood next to him. "Wh…wha..what..hap..pen?" he managed to get out. It seemed hard for him to talk but he was getting better.  
p  
"I…I don't know.." A lone tear rolled down her face.  
p  
Vegeta's new keener eyesight caught it out of the corner of his eye. He turned his face and looked at her. His chest had a aching in it when he saw tears brimming her eyes. "I...I'mm...s..sorr..ryy...." he slurred out softly looking away from her now.  
p  
Bulma sat down next to him and grabbed his arm and hugged it. Vegeta looked over at her still trying his best to keep himself in control. "There's no need for that... you did nothing wrong..." she whispered as she held on to him tight.  
p  
The ache in his chest swelled and the beast inside of him calmed slightly for a moment as he spoke. His hand went up to her face and cradled it. She turned and faced his face. "I..lo..ve..youuu…"  
p  
Bulma tried her best to smile and crawled up into his lap. She hugged his neck as a few more tears came down and fell on his fur. "I love you too." she breathed warmly into his ear.   
p  
Vegeta slowly held her in a careful embrace. The two stayed like this till Bulma grew tried from all that happen. She slid back down and Vegeta held her as carefully as he could. She was the only thing keeping him regressing into a beast. He was doing all he could to hold on to that control but even for him it was hard.  
p  
"Wha..what am….I?" He finally spoke up.  
p  
Bulma had her eyes closed and kept them closed resting in his arms. It was different with all the fur now but she had to admit it was cozy and warm. "I think..a werewolf."  
p  
Vegeta blinked and tried his best to think of anything that rang a bell, nothing came up. "What..iss…that?"  
p  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him and rubbed his face first. "Well… it's when a person gets bit by one and then durning a full moon they changed into what you are now. Part man, part beast or wolf. It's a old legend but I think there was one at the world martial arts tournament before. I'm not too sure. I think when I used the Saiyan DNA on you the wolf DNA reacted to it, trying to protect it's gene's so it turned you into this. I only know two ways for a cure and that's a silver bullet to the heart or kill the werewolf that bit you."  
p  
All this info was taken in and the peaces started to come together. "That'sss what..happen to mee….in..the..woodsss..I..think…I…I..wass..bitten."   
p  
Bulma looked at him, she wondered why he was having a hard time talking. "Ya that's probably what happen, but umm your jaw looks fine, why are you having a hard time talking?"  
p  
Vegeta sighed slightly, "It's..caussee..these..stupid…thingsss..k..keepp..pokinngg…myy..gummss…" Vegeta opened his mouth and poked a long fang with his tongue. Bulma looked in surprise, "Wooa those are long! Umm ouch.."  
p  
Vegeta just huffed and shut his mouth. "Howw..am…I..goinggg..to beee..norrrmall..agiann?"  
p  
Bulma frowned a bit, "I'm not too sure but hopefully it will just ware off sometimes soon if not then maybe I could run some more tests."  
p  
Vegeta looked at her in shock. "Yourr…not..touching…meee..again..withhh..moree..testsss."  
p  
"Aww come on this isn't that bad, I'm actually getting use to this new mug of yours." she chuckled. Vegeta growled at her, "It'sss not gooodd I stayyy like thisss."  
p  
Bulma blinked at him, "Why not? Your all cuddly now." she snickered, trying to make the best out of it.  
p  
"Causeee…..I'm…not..in..control…fullyyy."   
p  
Bulma was taken back a bit, "What do you mean not in control fully?"  
p  
"There'sss a part….of mee…that.iss..wolf…it's…trying..to get outtt." Vegeta face grew hard as his fangs sliced a bit of his gums.  
p  
"Oh…well I can take care of that. I'll just use a DNA suppressor…hmm…maybe that would change you back too!" Bulma smirked at her own brilliance.  
p  
Vegeta felt better cause he voice was laced with hope and that gave him hope. "We go..doo..that..now." Bulma nodded and Vegeta stood up still holding her. Bulma was a little surprised she was up a little higher. Not only was he bigger he was a good foot taller now. It was a nice change from her being the taller one.   
p  
Vegeta held on her slightly tighter as he took off running. This was also another change, normally he would fly but he seemed to be just as fast now as he would be flying, if not faster. Bulma held on to him as he went faster through the brush. In no time they were back at Capsule corp.   
p  
They went down to the lab where Bulma started work on a formula. Vegeta just stood still but kept looking around at what he did after he changed. He was glad that he didn't hurt Bulma but he knew he never could on purpose do it. After a little while Bulma took out a tube filled with a orange fluid.  
p  
"Ok this should help." She spoke cheerfully as she shot it into Vegeta's arm.   
p  
Nothing happen at first but then Vegeta felt things grow easier. Like she put the beast with in him to sleep. But nothing happen on the outside, he didn't change back. A slight pain came from his mouth as the fangs shrank slightly. They were still long but not long enough to effect his talking.   
p  
Bulma frowned when he stayed the same everywhere else. "Just great" Vegeta barked when he looked himself over and saw all fur everywhere.  
p  
"Hey you can talk better." Bulma cheered, "Hmm but is that a good thing?" she chuckled.   
p  
Vegeta just glared at her, "Funny"  
p  
"So how do you feel?"  
p  
Vegeta flexed a bit and made a fist. "Well I feel better now, like I'm totally in control now. I feel stronger slightly but ugh I'm all …hairy… but bigger. I think I'm taller too."  
p  
Bulma looked up at him, "Ya you are."  
p  
"Ugh too much fur" he groaned as he pulled at some.  
p  
Bulma just laughed a little at the face he made in disgust. "Aww come on your so cute like this." Vegeta just glared at her more, "heh …no!" he barked. Bulma just laughed a little more. "This is going to take some getting use to."  
p  
Vegeta groaned, "Your telling me."  
p  
Next Time…  
p  
Fur and claw just wont leave this Saiyan vessel as time passes by. No longer has the moon control when science is at work. Will the man be stuck in this form or will his wife find a cure? Also who is this other beast that shows up at night now? Will they find out or will the shadows just disappear before they can see a thing? Till normal is gotten back adjustments must be made till that time. Can daily life go on or will things be different from now? 


	5. Adjustments

Call Of The Wild  
Chapter 5 -- Adjustments  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked over the code again. She was having trouble with it and was in need of help. She glanced back at Vegeta who was leaning against a far wall with his arms crossed. No matter how he looked the way he stood always gave the same impression that only he could pull off. She spun around in her chair and faced him.  
  
"Vegeta" she finally spoke.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I'm going to have to get help on this. I can't do it myself it's just…too difficult for just me." She hanged her head a little in shame that she couldn't do it by herself.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent for a bit thinking on what to do. He glanced upward to one of the high windows and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and turned to her and opened them again. "Ok but just your dad, I don't need everyone finding out…it wouldn't be pleasant."  
  
Bulma nodded and rocked back in her chair. "Hmm maybe I should get my mom out of the house till this is done. Oh ya what about Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta smirked a little, "I've already taken care of that."  
  
Bulma raised a brow, "Oh and how's that?"  
  
"He's staying over at Kakkarot's for the week. His brat Goten bugged me about it."  
  
Bulma sighed happily about that, but how to get her mother out of the house and break the news to her dad? She rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling as if it would hold the answer. After a quick spin around in her chair it finally came to her on what to do.  
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll go get rid of mom, and some how break it to my dad and have lunch all ready for you when I get back." She gave him a quick wink as she exited.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath in and was happy he had Bulma helping him with this. He just hoped her father wouldn't talk about what had happen to him to anyone. Feeling a little achy from standing in the same place for so long he took a seat on a couch Bulma had in the lab. She mainly used it for when she wanted to take a break from things in the lab.  
  
"Oh Bulma honey are you sure?"  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled at her mom. "Ya I'm sure mom you need some time and a trip all about you. I mean come on you put up with me and dad and oh ya Vegeta all day. You need some me time and this would be great andddd be great for your gardening."  
  
Bunny looked at the pamphlet again. "Well it looks nice and I've been meaning to go to one of these."  
  
"Ya see it will be perfect and you can leave today too!"  
  
Bunny gasped and looked around, "Oh my yes I could. Oh boy I better go pack and oh thank you Bulma. I bet this gardeners convention will be lots of fun!"  
  
Bulma smirked as her mother ran off to pack, but now on to her father. Bulma went off to her dad's lab and quietly came in. Dr. Briefs was humming as he worked on a little machine of his.  
  
"Hey dad I gotta talk to you about something." Bulma finally spoke up.  
  
Dr. Briefs spun around and smiled at his daughter. "Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well…" Bulma rubbed the back of her head searching for the words to say. "Something happened to Vegeta dad."  
  
"Oh my! Don't tell me that boy has gone and busted himself up again?"  
  
Bulma looked down a little then back up at her dad. "Well not exactly."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter in shock. "Boy…he's sure gotten himself into a mess this time but I suppose it's not his fault."  
  
Bulma frowned at her dad, "No it is NOT his fault. For once he's the real victim here dad!" she barked at him.  
  
Dr. Briefs cave his cat a little pet on the head, "Well I promise I wont tell anyone about this. Good thing this happen when nothing is really happening right now."  
  
"Umm dad what about these rumors of a new product that might hurt Capsule Corp?"  
  
Dr. Briefs stood up and gave Bulma a look, "I found out about that today… but anyway don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens all the time. It's nothing to worry about I've found out but anyway let's get to work shall we?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Ya sure that's good to hear. But umm first I've got to make the wolf boy his lunch as soon as mom leaves."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled, "Don't worry about that. You go make lunch for us all and I'll show her out so Vegeta wont be stuck in that lab. Poor boy…well I might as well give everyone else that's here the day off. I can just image how frightening he looks now." he chuckled about it as he walked out to find his wife.  
  
Bulma laughed a little, "So true" she said to herself as she went off to the kitchen to cook.  
  
Dr. Briefs got his wife off in a taxi who would take her to the airport. He had one of his maid bots go with her so she'd make it ok. He walked back to the kitchen to find a nice lunch all ready for him. He took his seat and sipped his coffee as Bulma placed a sandwich in front of him. He gave a nod as thanks.  
  
"Dad I'm going to get Vegeta now is that ok?" Bulma spoke up as she placed the last plate fully of turkey down on the table.  
  
"Yup, everyone is gone and it's only me, you and Vegeta now." Dr. Briefs took a bite of his sandwich and munched on it happily.  
  
"Ok and umm dad please don't freak out when he comes in. He's hurting enough being stuck like that right now." Bulma's faced lowed a bit but she quickly stood up straight in order to stay strong.  
  
"Don't worry about me dear. After what I've seen from everything over the years I think I can keep a cool head." Dr. Briefs gave a warm smile to her.  
  
Bulma smiled back and walked off to the lab. It was slightly odd to have the halls so quite but it felt good as well. Bulma finally made her way to the lab and punched in the code to the door. When she came in Vegeta was sitting on the couch and at first seemed like he fell asleep. When she walked closer she could tell he was only meditating.  
  
She smirked and walked behind him and leaned her face near his longer and pointed ears. She knew just how to get him to snap too. Strangely Bulma was turned on by him like that now. It's kind of corny to say but it was making her feel very animalistic herself.  
  
She smirked and lightly licked the top of his ear then softly nipped and sucked on it's tip. "Hey sexy time for lunch." she warmly breathed into his ear.  
  
Vegeta was doing a sprit fight to pass the time with in himself. He was doing great as he fought against Kakkarot. That is till he felt something suck on his ear. He groaned a little as he was taken away from his fight before it was finished. When he came to he kept still and his eyes closed. Then Bulma breathed warmly, "Hey sexy time for lunch." Vegeta raised a brow to this comment. Did she actually find his new form appealing?  
  
"Very funny" he moaned. He leaned back a little and gave he a glare.  
  
Bulma stood up and folded her arms, "What?"  
  
Vegeta stood up and stretched. "With the whole hey sexy thing, very funny."  
  
Bulma raised a brow but kept her face pretty blank so he was having trouble reading it. "Who said I was trying to be funny?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her in puzzlement, "Your joking right?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I happen to find this form just fine. Is that a problem?"  
  
Vegeta blinked at her then gave odd look. "Yes I mean I'm covered in fur!"  
  
"So… when you turn into a giant ape don't the same thing happen?"  
  
Vegeta smirked internally at her remarks, she was getting the better of him. "True but I know how to get in and out of that and it's a natural part of my race. So..maybe I don't mind the fur so much…I guess."  
  
Bulma smirked slightly at him. "That's what I thought. And plus maybe later tonight I can find out how much of a animal you are now." She winked and strolled by him, making sure she gave a extra swing in her hips.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk on, puzzled about her reaction to it all. "Well at least she's taking this all ok now." he thought to himself. Vegeta just shrugged but smirked at the promise at what would happen tonight. He paused for a second and looked down his boxers that some how remained on. "Thank god it's still there." he thought to himself happily. He walked off down the hall with his tail wagging happily, unknown to him.  
  
Bulma made it first into the kitchen and sat down across from her dad. Vegeta came in shortly next and sat down. Dr. Briefs kept his face behind his paper at first but then lowered it to take a look at Vegeta. He was already shoveling food in his mouth. Dr. Briefs was taken a bit back at first seeing him like that. He cleared his throat and got over the shock of it all.   
  
"Well it's good to see your appetite is the still the same." he chuckled.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him and huffed. His eye's really took Dr. Briefs back. He was use to his normal black eyes or even the sea green one's when he goes super Saiyan but these new ones were so different. They almost glowed a yellow color they were so bright. They also had a orange and red tint around the outer parts of the yellow to make a truly striking eye color.  
  
Vegeta quickly finished and got up and stopped at the door way and turned his head back a bit to Bulma who was rising off dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Bulma nodded and Vegeta went upstairs to their bedroom. He sighed a bit when he saw himself in the mirror. He gave himself a look over to see the extent of it all. "I wonder if I can shave it all off?" he questioned out loud.  
  
He took out a razor and soaped up his face. He carefully just shaved off some of the fur around his face so it looked more back to his normal looking face. After that he got in the shower and had a hard time cleaning all the fur on him. But after a while he managed to feel as clean as he could. When he got out he saw the fur around his face grew back.   
  
"Great…" he moaned seeing that option going out the window.  
  
He dried himself off and went to the back of the closet again. He just wanted to relax tonight so he slipped on a black shirt and blue jeans. He buttoned up the front of his shirt and then just plopped down on the bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling seeing the colors changing as the sun went down.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" he questioned out loud.  
  
He closed his eyes and noticed his hearing was very good now. He wondered and concentrated on his other senses. Smell, touch, sight, and his ability to feel ki was all greatly approved to his amazement. He looked at his fist and balled it up above him.  
  
"I wonder how strong I am now."  
  
"Stronger than you think Vegeta." growled a low voice from the open sliding door.  
  
Vegeta sat up in a shot and saw no one. "WHO'S THERE!?" he yelled out.  
  
"Poor Vegeta, who still have no clue what has happen to you." it said in a deep voice.  
  
"ANSWER ME!! Who are you!?" he yelled once more.  
  
It laughed for a moment and it send chills down Vegeta's spine. "I'm the one who's going to have your life."  
  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled out in shock. He ran over to the window and went into a fighting stance.   
  
It laughed again. "Yes I shall have your life. Your power, your skills, and your wife! AL shall be MINE!"  
  
"NEVER!!" Yelled Vegeta looking around for who ever was saying these things.  
  
"And how are you going to stop me?" The voice was now right behind Vegeta. "You can't even find me!" it hissed.  
  
Vegeta spun around and saw no one. "Come out and fight me you coward!!"  
  
"HAHAHHAAAAA!!!! All in due time. For now I'm going to sit back and watch you stumble all over your self. Do you really think she's going to love you for much longer like that? And then who else is going to help you? You have no real friends just enemies Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta growled low not saying anything just yet.  
  
"Heh just what I thought. No one really loves you Vegeta. Your just a loser Prince with out his people. Look how weak you are! Look what has happen to you! Your nothing!" it hissed evilly.   
  
"SHUT UP! How dare you speak to me like that! When I find you I'm going to rip out your wind pipe and feed it back to you!!" he yelled being very pissed now.  
  
"Well I have to go now but you'll see. In time they'll leave you cause no one can love or care for a monster like you. Does it make you anger that now as ugly as you are in the inside you are now on the outside? Well think about that, ta! ta!"  
  
And the voice was gone. Vegeta saw, smelled, sensed nothing. Like it was just there, floating on the wind. Vegeta clenched his fists and the metal railing and it twisted under his fingers. The words the voice spoke struck a cord inside him. His anger was just a covering for what really plagued his heart now, fear.  
  
"Vegeta?" came a soft voice. Vegeta glanced back then back to his hands.  
  
Bulma was a little surprise to see the snarl on his face. "I heard you yelling. Is everything ok?"  
  
Vegeta let go of the railing and walked right by Bulma. "I have to go train." he simply said as he walked out. Bulma didn't try and stop him, she just sighed and walked to where he was before. She was surprised when she leaned on the railing and found the metal crumbled to the shape of Vegeta's crushing fingers.  
  
"I hope your ok." she whispered.  
  
Vegeta almost down to the GR heard what she said as clear as day. He could so many things now and he cursed at that. For being able to hear her sob lightly in their room. He frowned and stopped before he entered the GR.   
  
He let out a long sigh, he could feel inside for a while now he was different. Before if something like this happen he would just go and beat him self up till he couldn't move. But now things got to him, they ripped at him and made him stop and react different. He knew he was different on the inside now but, did any one else know?  
  
He enjoyed his life with Bulma. He enjoyed his life as it is. He started to enjoy many things slowly as he changed. But he didn't enjoy this one bit, not at all. He grinned his teeth a bit and walked back to the bedroom. When he made it to the door Bulma was sitting on the floor between the sliding door, door way. He stopped in the door frame and looked at her silently.  
  
"I…I thought you were going to go train." she spoke softly.  
  
Vegeta came in and walked over to her. He leaned up against the wall to her right and slid down so he was sitting to the side of her. "I changed my mind." he spoke softly.  
  
Bulma kept quite and just looked out at the last of the colors that were left after the sun had set. Vegeta wasn't too sure what to say so he just leaned his head back and looked up at some random spot.  
  
Bulma's eye's grew a little heavy, she was very tried from the long day. She leaned her head against Vegeta and felt a little more cozy. Since vegeta changed her head now rested perfectly on his shoulder. Vegeta noticed she was starting to doze off and picked her up. He moved the sheets and laid her down in the bed. Bulma snuggled into it and kicked off her shoes from under the sheets.  
  
Vegeta took off his shirt and pants so he was just down to his boxers. He slipped in and took his normal position with his back to Bulma. But then things didn't feel right and he rolled over to face her. Bulma just blinked at him as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He laid on his back and kept Bulma snuggly in his left arm. Bulma smiled at snuggled into him as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
